combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Permanent Weapon Retirement
Due to Nexon's decision to retire most permanent weapons, several permanent weapons were discounted each week prior to their retirement. This page contains a list of all the weapons that were retired from permanent availability between November 2010 and January 2011. Prior to the sale, all were regularly available for permanent purchase. Some weapons were discounted by as much as 50-60%, with the larger discounts applied to less popular weapons. For example, the G3 was sold for about 9,000 NX. Most of these weapons were avaliable for permanent in the Black Friday Sale 2011 (25th-27th of November). The Retiring Sales 11/10/10 to 11/17/10 The M39 EMR Desert and the L115A3 were retiring this week. *M39 EMR Desert- 23,925 NX (20% off) *L115A3 - 26,000 NX (10% off) 11/17/10 to 11/24/10 The Ultimax 100 and the M14 SE were retiring this week. *Ultimax 100 - 15,900 NX (20% off) *M14 SE - 18,500 NX (25% off) 11/24/10 to 12/1/10 A lot of permanent weapons were 'dusted off' this week. *RPK-74 - 9,950 NX (50% off) *M24A3 - 14,950 NX (50% off) *M960 - 9,950 NX (60% off) *MP5 MOD - 9,950 NX (60% off) *M60 Steel - 9,950 NX (50% off) *AK-47 Gold-Plated - 12,450 NX (50% off) *SG556 - 12,450 NX (50% off) *SCAR-L Trispear - 12,450 NX (50% off) *M4A1 Desert Warrior - 12,450 NX (50% off) *PSG-1 MOD - 11,950 NX (60% off) *Skorpion MOD - 9,950 NX (60% off) *P226 Silver - 3,950 NX (60% off) *P226 - 3,950 NX (60% off) *SPAS-12 Gold- 7,950 NX (60% off) *R870 MCS - 7,950 NX (60% off) *MTAR-21 - 12,450 NX (50% off) *USP SE - 4,950 NX (50% off) 12/1/10 to 12/8/10 The REC7 and the Kriss SpecOps were retiring this week. *REC7- 19,950 NX (20% off) *Kriss SpecOps - 19,950 NX (20% off) 12/8/10 to 12/15/10 The AK-74M and Saiga 20K CQB were retiring this week. *AK-74M - 14,940 NX (40% off) *Saiga 20K CQB - 9,950 NX (50% off!) 12/15/10 to 12/22/10 THe AN-94 and the Anaconda Silver were retiring this week. *AN-94 - 14,940 NX (40% off) *Anaconda Silver - 4,650 NX (50% off) 12/22/10 to 1/5/11 Many weapons were retiring this time, but were on sale for 2 weeks instead of the usual 1. However, the two week duration may be to hide the fact that the sales would continue into the new year, since the sale lasted until January 5th. *UMP45 - 12,450 NX (50% off) *P90TR - 12,450 NX (50% off) *MK.48 MOD 0 - 9,950 NX (50% off) *M110 SASS - 11,950 NX (60% off) *G3 - 9,950 NX (60% off) *AUG A3 - 9,950 NX (60% off) *Double Barrel Punisher - 7,950 NX (60% off) *M590 Mariners - 7,950 NX (60% off) *Dragunov Black - 11,950 NX (60% off) *FAMAS G2 - 9,950 NX (60% off) *M1911 Knight's - 3,950 NX (60% off) The New Year *Though this was supposedly the last sale of the year, remaining weapons were still be retiring. 1/5/11 to 1/12/11 The ACR Sandfire and the PP-19 MOD were retiring this week. *ACR Sandfire - 9,950 NX (60% off) *PP-19 MOD - 12,450 NX (50% off) 1/12/11 to 1/19/11 The M6A2-SRT and the AA-12 were retiring this week. *M6A2-SRT - 12,450 NX (50% off) *AA-12 - 7,950 NX (60% off) (When this week was updated, Nexon forgot to change the start-and-ending dates.) 1/19/11 to 1/26/11 (Final Week) They have decided to retire the K5SD and the M417 Combat this week. *K5SD - 3,950 NX (60% off) *M417 Combat - 12,450 NX (50% off) Full List of weapons retired from permanent availability #M39 EMR Desert #L115A3 #Ultimax 100 #M14 SE #RPK-74 #M24A3 #M960 #MP5 MOD #M60 Steel #AK-47 Gold Plated #SG556 #SCAR-L Trispear #M4A1 Desert Warrior #PSG-1 MOD #Skorpion MOD #P226 Silver #P226 #Spas-12 Gold #R870 MCS #MTAR-21 #USP SE #REC7 #Kriss SpecOps #AK-74M #Saiga 20K CQB #AN-94 #Anaconda Silver #UMP45 #P90TR #MK.48 MOD 0 #M110 SASS #G3 #AUG A3 #Double Barrel Punisher #M590 Mariners #Dragunov Black #FAMAS G2 #M1911 Knight's #ACR Sandfire #PP-19 MOD #M6A2-SRT #AA-12 #K5SD #M417 Combat Trivia *The community's reaction to this was poor and many players to believe that permanency would never be available again, or that certain popular weapons might be removed from the game. *The sale misled people into believing that all NX-Standard weapons would be permanently retired. Since then, Nexon has offered many of these weapons for permanent sale for limited periods of time (see the "Shut Up and Take Our Perms Sale"). Several NX-Standard weapons were never retired, and remain available for permanent purchase at all times (G36E Valkyrie, L85A1 MOD, M416 CQB, F2000 Tactical, MP7 MOD, DSR-1 Subsonic, TPG-1 Pro, L96A1 Arctic Wolf, M-200 Ghillie, MG36, M21E, M4 Super 90, and the Desert Eagle SE). *The K5SD and M417 Combat were the last retired perms. *The sale ended with the 1-19-2011 patch. *All weapons were available for permanent again after the Return of the Perms Sale. Category:2011 Category:Sales Category:2010